Enter the Ninja
by Sonic Angel
Summary: I'm baaack! And this time, it's Season 4, y'all! When Kazemon and Lobomon face a little 'tree' trouble, a mysterious kid comes in. Who is he, why is he here in the digiworld? And how come he's SO respectful to Kazemon and Zoe? Please R&R.


**Enter the Ninja!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Although I do own the white and purple D-tector Digivice… I don't want to spoil the fic, so here you go! 

**Z**oë, as Kazemon, and Koji, as Lobomon were in serious trouble. That Woodmon was about to destroy them when the wind mysteriouly blew, and a voice called out, "Why don't you mess with someone your own skill, you _ruffian_!" 

**A** young boy, about 15, wearing nothing more than purple Skechers, blue jeans, a black and white striped T-shirt, wearing a denim jacket came to the scene, with a purple and white D-tector Digivice. He stopped and looked down on Kazemon, as she was helpless. He said, "You will pay for what you have done to Lady Kazemon." The Woodmon sneered, "How are you going to do that, puny human?" He held up his D-tector Digivice and the Digivice said, "It is time." 

**T**he young man put his hand out, and it seemed to glow. His Fractal Code was circling his hand. Lobomon said, "What the… What is he doing?" He yelled, while his data was being scanned by his D-tector, "Execute… NINJA SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The armor was coming around him, like a sort of a tornado. When the tornado disappeared, he was fully clothed. He confidently said while holding a shuriken in his hand, "Ninja Kazemon." 

**K**azemon slowly stood up, and saw what before her. The young boy who had mysteriously appeared before them had now Ninja Spirit Evolved into the Human Ninja Spirit of the Wind, Ninja Kazemon. Lobomon said, "Kazemon, who is this guy?" She smartly replied, "That's _Ninja_ Kazemon. One of the ten Renowned Ninjas of the ten Legendary warriors. With his Kaze Shuriken, and Kaze Breeze, which allows him to disappear and reappear at any time he wishes, he'll defeat his opponents like…" Lobomon interrupted, "A breeze, right?" 

**N**inja Kazemon turned to face Lobomon and Kazemon. He bowed down and said, "Lady Kazemon. It seems that my Kaze Healer has worked wonders on you." He turned to face Woodmon. "You're mine." He yelled, "KAZE SHURIKEN!" He then launched two shurikens that grew to Woodmon sized proportions and caught Woodmon, and put him in a tree. Suddenly, he began to be paralyzed. He yelled, "Ninja Kazemon, what did you put in those shurikens of yours! They're… Paralyzing me!" Ninja Kazemon said, "Oh, just some paralyzing pollen the Floramon gave me." He then turned, once again to the two Legendary Warriors. "Lord Lobomon, Lady Kazemon, you may do to this ruffian… As you wish." Then, Ninja Kazemon disappeared. Lobomon grinned very evilly, "As we wish, huh? Well then, if you say so…" He drew out his sword of light and yelled, "Lobo Candle!" He struck Woodmon, then the Woodmon de-digivolved back into the three Mushroommon. Their Fractal Code surrounded them. Ninja Kazemon reappeared and said, "Your Fractal Code may have been used for unjust purposes, but prepare to be purified by the wind!" He took out his D-tector Digivice and yelled, "Fractal Code… DIGITIZE!" The D-tector scanned the Fractal Code, and is in now inside his Digivice. Ninja Kazemon put his Digivice own on the ground and released the Fractal Code, which caused the beauty of the Forest Terminal to return, and all three Digimon de-digivolved back into the kids.****

** K**oji smiled, "Hey, nice entrance. By the way, do you specialize in Kaze Ninjitsu?" The young lad nodded "Yes. How did you know that?" Koji said, "Just by watching you appear here, and while you were Ninja Kazemon, I watched how you threw that shuriken. Only expert Kaze Ninjas could throw it so perfectly." He said, "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Akira Kamiya. What are yours?" Looking to the three kids. Koji said, "Hi, my name's Koji. Koji Minamoto." The person wearing the blue Jumpers smiled, "I'm J.P!" Then, the girl wearing pink and blue smiled, "I'm Zoe. Glad to meet you." Akira said, "I'll remember that. Count on it!" While they were leaving the Forest Terminal, Akira saw two boys walking on the train tracks. 

**T**he guy in the goggles walked up to the newcomer. He said, "So Zoe, got yourself a new boyfriend?" Zoe roared, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU BAKA! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?" The newcomer stared the young goggle headed boy in his eyes. He said, "Ah, so you're the young lad who carries the Spirit of Augnimon." Then, he looked at the eyes of the other young lad. He said, "Kumeamon, I presume." The young boy said, "Takyua, he knows that we're Legendary Warriors." Bukamon said, "He knows that, because the young lad carries within his D-tector, the spirit of the Legendary Ninja, Ninja Kazemon." The young lad said, "Please. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akira Kamiya." The goggle headed young boy said, "I'm Takuya Kunabara. Nice to meet you!" the other young lad smiled, "Hey, I'm Tommy!" Takuya said, "Hey, is that a D-tector?" Akira said, "No duh, sherlock!" 

**Sonic Angel:** Now that the digidestined who now carries the Human Ninja Spirit of the Wind, has joined the other digidestined, how will the new kid be instrumental in defeating the dark forces of Cheurbimon? Find out next time in, **"Thundering Entrance! Enter Beetlemon!"**   



End file.
